Kurayami
CD Information ; Artist : STU48 ; Single : Kurayami (暗闇) ; Release Date : 2018.01.31 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-525～6 (Type-A, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-527～8 (Type-B, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-529～30 (Type-C, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-531～2 (Type-D, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-533～4 (Type-E, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-535～6 (Type-F, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-537～8 (Type-G, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : NMAX-1289 (Type-Theater, CD) / ¥1,019 Regular Edition Details ;CD # Kurayami (暗闇) / Senbatsu # Setouchi no Koe (瀬戸内の声) # #* (Type-A) STU48 (Hyogo ver.) (STU48 兵庫ver.) #* (Type-B) STU48 (Okayama ver.) (STU48 岡山ver.) #* (Type-C) STU48 (Hiroshima ver.) (STU48 広島ver.) #* (Type-D) STU48 (Yamaguchi ver.) (STU48 山口ver.) #* (Type-E) STU48 (Tokushima ver.) (STU48 徳島ver.) #* (Type-F) STU48 (Kagawa ver.) (STU48 香川ver.) #* (Type-G) STU48 (Ehime ver.) (STU48 愛媛ver.) # #* (Type-A/Type-B) Hi Zenryoku (非全力) #* (Type-C/Type-D) Kataomoi no Iriguchi (片想いの入り口) #* (Type-E/Type-F) Bokutachi wa Sinbad da (僕たちはシンドバッドだ) #* (Type-G) Dareka ga Itsuka Suki da to Itte Kureru Hi Made (誰かがいつか　好きだと言ってくれる日まで) # Kurayami (off-vocal) # Setouchi no Koe (off-vocal) # STU48 (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/Type-B) Hi Zenryoku (off-vocal) #* (Type-C/Type-D) Kataomoi no Iriguchi (off-vocal) #* (Type-E/Type-F) Bokutachi wa Sinbad da (off-vocal) #* (Type-G) Dareka ga Itsuka Suki da to Itte Kureru Hi Made (off-vocal) ;DVD # Kurayami Music Video # Setouchi no Koe Music Video # #* (Type-A) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 5 Hyogo #* (Type-B) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 2 Okayama #* (Type-C) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 7 Hiroshima #* (Type-D) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 6 Yamaguchi #* (Type-E) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 1 Tokushima #* (Type-F) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 4 Kagawa #* (Type-G) STU48 Setouchi 7 Prefecture Tour ~ Hajimemashite, STU48 desu. Renzoku Chouhen Live Documentary Series Vol. 3 Ehime Theater Edition Details ;CD # Kurayami # Setouchi no Koe # STU48 (Setouchi ver.) (STU48 瀬戸内ver.) # Dareka ga Itsuka Suki da to Itte Kureru Hi Made (誰かがいつか　好きだと言ってくれる日まで) # Kurayami (off-vocal) # Setouchi no Koe (off-vocal) # STU48 (off-vocal) # Dareka ga Itsuka Suki da to Itte Kureru Hi Made (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kurayami"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Shin Yeeun Center) * STU: Ahn Yujin, Choi Yena, Hwang Yeji, Jang Gyuri, Kang Hyewon, Kim Saerok, Lee Chaeyeon, Lee Chaeyoung, Lee Seoyeon, Nancy Jewel McDonie, Park Jiwon, Roh Jisun, Shin Yeeun, Shin Yuna, Song Hayoung, Yabuki Nako General Information Kurayami is the 1st single released by STU48. Line-up Trivia * The single was first supposed to be released on November 1, 2017 but was later postponed to January 2018. * The Type A cover is Shin Yeeun's first ever solo cover. * First ALL48 single released with more than 5 versions. Category: STU48 Singles